


Screw Me (If It’s The Last Thing You’ll Do)

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [16]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Soulbonds, Spanking, no beta we die like men, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt had never intended to form a soulbond with anyone. It was too risky, too intimate. Besides; Curt didn’t trust people like that.Unfortunately, the universe doesn’t always work out the way we want it to.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Screw Me (If It’s The Last Thing You’ll Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Trope generator gave me “fuck or die” so... guess y’all are getting smut
> 
> I am not an expert on the male anatomy as I am an AFAB virgin, so do not hold any inaccuracies against me. Also this was written between the hours of 11PM and 2AM EST

Curt had never intended to form a soulbond with anyone. It was too risky, too intimate. Besides; Curt didn’t trust people like that.

Unfortunately, the universe doesn’t always work out the way we want it to.

“This sucks,” Curt huffed in irritation, loosening his tie to try and stave off the heat. His skin was crawling with desire, and he could already feel himself hardening in his trousers.

“You’re the one who touched my inner wrist, love,” Owen said, matching his tone, looking just as frustrated as Curt felt.

Owen- the English professor who moved in a few doors down from him just last week. Curt hadn’t thought twice when he’d helped him pick up a book he’d dropped, and all it took was his fingertips barely brushing against the Brit’s inner wrist for the bond to be set.

Curt didn’t even know the man’s last name. Now they were practically married.

“How much time do we have?” Curt asked, following Owen into his bedroom. If he had his wits about him, he’d probably take a look around and admire it, but his body was screaming at him that he needed Owen and he needed him _now._

Owen didn’t answer him. Instead, he grabbed him by the collar and kissed him roughly. Curt wrapped his arms around the taller man and kissed him back, tangling his fingers and pulling his hair, causing Owen to moan.

Curt didn’t realize they were near the bed until he was being pushed down on it, his hands being pinned down at the wrists and Owen straddling him.

Owen nibbled at the skin on his neck just above his Adam’s apple, his breath hot. “I’m going to take you,” He murmured, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss down his neck all the way to his collarbone. “I’m going to take you and you’re going to be _screaming_ for more.”

Curt let out a noise of desire as Owen practically ripped off his shirt- thank god he’d worn a button up that day. Owen paused in his actions, sitting up so he could undress himself. Curt felt his dick twitch in his pants- he needed him _now._

Owen was down again, his tongue in Curt’s mouth, and Curt closed his eyes and just felt him. He bucked his hips against the Brit, needing release, please, please-

Owen’s lips were pulling away again, moving to suck a hickey just below Curt’s ear, and Curt felt the other man’s fingers fumbling with the button on his pants.

“Do you- have- lube?” Curt managed to breathe out, hoping the answer was yes.

Owen hummed against his skin and pulled Curt’s pants and underwear down, freeing him.

Curt’s hands were suddenly up, and he was trying to do the same for Owen- help Owen get undressed, just get close to that glorious cock- when his hands were slapped away.

“Hands to yourself, pet,” Owen murmured. “Unless you want to be punished.”

Curt moaned with want and tried to grind against the man, needing to feel him.

“Would you like that?” Owen’s lips were warm against his ear. “Would you like for me to punish you?”

Curt managed to choke out a _god, yes, please, Owen-_ before he was suddenly being dragged off the bed and forced onto his hands and knees on the ground.

He heard Owen’s belt unbuckle, and his dick twitched again with want. He’d never felt so aroused in his life.

“You’re going to take your punishment, Curt,” Owen said, snapping the belt in the air and making Curt jump in surprise and anticipation. “You’re going to take it, or I won’t fuck you.”

Curt knew Owen was bluffing- they needed to fuck, there wasn’t a force in the world that could stop them- but he nodded his assent anyway. He was going to take it.

Owen’s belt snapped against his bare ass, and Curt let out an inhuman sound of pleasure and pain.

Owen tutted from behind him. “Control yourself, Curt. Or do you want me to leave you like this?”

The thought of Owen leaving him like this had his heart racing, but he bit down on his lip as Owen continued spanking him. He could be good, he could be quiet.

Curt counted the spanks. Two, four, six, eight, ten.

Soon Owen was dropping the belt- as well as his pants- and Curt trembled with anticipation. Finally, finally-

Curt moaned loudly as he felt Owen’s fingers in his asshole, applying the lube. He was faintly aware of the fact that he was begging for Owen to please fuck him, please, when Owen was suddenly inside him.

His and Owen’s moans were like a chorus harmonizing as Owen pounded into him without mercy. Curt had never been fucked so hard in his life.

Owen’s hand was reaching down to touch his throbbing cock, and Curt came mere moments after Owen did, cum filling his ass. It was heavenly.

The two of them collapsed onto the ground as one, hardly able to remember a time before they’d bonded.


End file.
